Kaiba's Party: Cinderella's Got to Go
by kenmeishouri
Summary: At Kaiba's party a girl sings of what she feels for the one who broke her heart and what she feels for the one trying to take her out of her misery.
1. Window Shopping

**Cinderella's Got to Go**

_**Window Shopping**_

"So dear ol' Seto's hosting a party at one of his many mansions?" asked a femme voice, a regal eyebrow was raised as the question was asked.

"Yes." Replied a masculine voice. "So are you gonna go with me, Devin, or Noah?" he asked an eyebrow also raised.

"Don't do that!" the femme voice giggled. "That's my trademark. Your's and Yami's-' her voice drifted off... She felt his arm snake around her waist. His silent way of comforting her.

They walked in silence for a while until they met up with their Egyptian friend Marik Ishtar. "Hey Bakura!" he called "What are you doin' with Yami's girl?" he asked oblivious about the recent break up with his friends and to Bakura's silent pleading of him staying quiet about Yami.

"Nothing. Just escorting her around town." Bakura replied. "Hey, you going to Kaiba's party tonight?"

"Of course… and I'm taking this very lovely female specimen that is currently linked to your arm." He said. Looking her in the eye and taking her hand and kissing the back of her hand.

A giggle was heard. And then a reply to the statement. "Dear Marik flattery won't get you everywhere!" Another giggle. "Just joking… you may… if you beat our darling Bakura, Devin, and Noah to my door step. That's how I decided I would choose my date. A first come first serve basis."

"You have got to be _joking_ me!" exclaimed Bakura

"Nope!" she giggled. "I'm not joking! I'm totally serious!"

"Damn!" said Marik. "You just love to play us, don't you?"

"No. It's just it's quite hard who to chose. Especially if it the bachelors are quite handsome. If you get my drift." Came the reply. "Here's a good store." She stopped by window and observed the display of clothes. "Eh... not too good."

"So what is our 'lil' baby looking for?" asked both men.

"Something." She replied.

"Something?" they repeated questioningly.

"Yes, something."

"What is this something that you are looking for?" asked Bakura.

"Mmm... I've yet to decide."

"That's great." Said Marik. "So 'Kura what are you wearing to the party?"

"The usual. You know... white collared shirt and black tux, and all that good stuff." He answered.

"Hey are you going with a tie or a bow? And are you wearing your sunglasses?" asked Marik.

"Tie, of course. I don't know about wearing my sunglasses."

"Don't you know that there is gonna be a blinding concert tonight?"

"Nope. Guess I'm bringing my sunglass then."

"Geez... you two sound like girls." She whined. "And to make it worse... you two are men!"

"Hey! Just because we're _men_ doesn't mean we don't wanna look _good_ for all the ladies out there!"

"Oh well now I'm hurt." She retorted in a teasing manner. "Now if you'll excuse meI shall take my leave gentlemen." And she left with a huff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

>>>>>>>>PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 2>>>>>>>>

A black stretch limo pulled up to the driveway and everyone waited for its passenger to step out. After a few minutes of aniticipated silence and no move of the limo's passenger coming out everyone dispersed and headed on inside the Kaiba mansion.

Inside the limo a femme figure was listening to her portable CD player. And when one looked at her closely... pain could be seen as clear as crystals in her eyes.

"Mistress, are you ready?" came a masculine voice from across the limo.

"In a minute Jason... In a minute..."

Static came through the walkie talkie that she had with her and then "We're ready set to go in three Mistress." She gave a small nod and finally exited the limo. As she came she was bombarded with the flash of camera lights.


	2. Dance Routine and Unwated Encounters

**Cinderella's Got to Go**

-oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo-

_**Dance Routine**_

She watched the waves of the sea roll back and forth. Memories of her and her Yami making memories at the beach with their friends and with each other. She figured that she must have been at the beach for quite the few hours when her manager called her on her cell.

"Yes Eric?"

"Come on over to the studio. Did you lose track of time? You are five minutes late already." Came the reply.

"Oh." She answered. "I'm coming. Give me five minutes tops."

o0o0o0o 5 Minutes Later o0o0o0o

She arrived at the studio dressed in a white tank top and white mini shorts with her long raven hair pulled back into a high Arabian ponytail. She stepped in studio six where the dance rehearsal was taking place. She saw that most of the dancers were already working on the routine and were just beginning to get into the middle of the routine.

"There you are!" came Eric's masculine voice. "Ok everyone! From the top!" he called to the dancers on the other side of the room. "By the way… here's your headset. Gimme your all. I wanna see if we can perfect this anymore if we can perfect."

She gave a nod. Signaling that she heard him and understood him.

"All right guys, how about we try this move?" Eric asked as he did the dance moves he wanted them to perform. She watched him in a calculating manner. Left arm up in a 90 degree angle, index and thumb touch, back of right hand fingers rest on hip, head down, feet shoulder width apart, eyes at the ground, jump up, head up, right arm moves to left and up and left goes down to right, swing right arm to the back left arm remains up front holding right hip, from the swing back right arm raises in circular motion and left arm swings left and up, left and right arm meet to make an 'x', arms bend and hands trail to hip, legs and arms flare with the back of hand facing audience meet in the middle and thrown back, right hip over, body twist to the right, repeat for left and kneel with right, body wave from kneel and up, step back left and crossover right, left arm swings left with left leg mirroring, right arm swings left and lean left turn right and repeat. "See that? That's what I want to see you guys do ok? After that routine go on to the next move."

Murmurs of "Yes sir" echoed throughout the studio. Eric exited the dance floor and played the music for the dance. The start to "Cinderella" was playing and she took her place at the front of the group and did her job. About four minutes later the song came to an end and she was let off the hook by her manager. After that she went to change her clothes.

"Great Job today! If you keep it up you'll be shocking the entire world!" said one of her dancers.

She smiled and said her thanks for the compliment and left the building. She checked her watch, it read 3:30. 'Ahh… I might as well head home' she thought to herself.

oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo-

When she arrived home she was greeted by her maids and butlers who asked her how her day went and if she was attending the party or just showing up for her performance and if she wanted to go elsewhere before she was fixed up for the performance.

"I'm gonna go somewhere… how long do I have Leigh?"

"About an hour ma'am before you are needed for the prep of your performance for Mr. Kaiba's party." Leigh bowed. His mistress gave a nod and walked upstairs to her room. "Madam, may I inquire as to where you're going?"

"No." was the quick reply before she continued her journey to her room.

oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo-

The waves of the sea crashed against the very rocks she sat on. Her hair flowing behind her from the crash of wind the waves carried with them when the crashed against the rocks. On her face a sad sorrowful look and tears threatened to spill.

'Why me?' she thought, 'Why not someone else?' She looked down at her watch and she stood up gracefully like the waves around her and walked to her car.

oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo-

"Good luck mistress!"

"Have a good show!"

"Knock them off their seats!" and many more similar comments followed as she entered the limo. She smiled at them all and gave her thanks as they headed toward Kaiba estate.

oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo-

_**Unwanted Encounters**_

A black stretch limo pulled up to the driveway and everyone waited for its passenger to step out. After a few minutes of aniticipated silence and no move of the limo's passenger coming out everyone dispersed and headed on inside the Kaiba mansion.

Inside the limo a femme figure was listening to her portable CD player. And when one looked at her closely... pain could be seen as clear as crystals in her eyes.

"Mistress, are you ready?" came a masculine voice from across the limo.

"In a minute Jason... In a minute..."

Static came through the two-way system that she had with her and then "We're ready set to go in three minutes Mistress." She gave a small nod and finally exited the limo. As she came she was bombarded with the flash of camera lights.

'Feels like Hollywood!' She walked on the back of the estate where she was to perform the camera's following her.

"Are you ready ma'am?" asked Leena from backstage.

"Anytime, but Kaiba wants to talk to me… so wait a few seconds." She jumped off the stage and looked up at Kaiba towering above her by at least a foot and a half.

"Some people want to talk to you."

"People named..?" Seto Kaiba stepped aside to reveal friends and ex-lovers in a single file line. She glared at them at all and jumped back on stage.

"Are the sound systems up and ready?" she called to backstage.

"Yes ma'am!" came the reply.

A man with black hair, blue eyes and a Kaiba build walked up to her from behind and fixed her hair now blonde hair. She grimaced at its sight and continued to ignore her friends as if they never were a part of her life and were just fans who wanted to see the happenings on the stage. She sighed, Li was taking so long!

"Li, honey, my hair doesn't need that much attention and brushing. Go look after your other pets." Li nodded and understood the message quite clearly.

"Rehearse one song everyone!" came Eric's voice. "Good you're here. How about we go through with "Cinderella"? Is that good?" he asked. She gave a nod and they rehearsed for 5 minutes.

"Kaiba, when are the guests coming here?" asked Joey.

"Wait it out mutt." Was his answer.

oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo-


End file.
